Zipline
The Zipline is the name of a utility in the Call of Duty: World at War Zombies map Shi No Numa and of the actual ziplines in Call of Duty: Black Ops multiplayer map Kowloon and Zombies map Call of the Dead. It also appears in the level "Federation Day" of Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare for a very short period in the campaign, in Call of Duty: Black Ops III on the Zombies map Zetsubou No Shima, and in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare on the Zombies map Rave in the Redwoods, where a total of four ziplines can be found. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare There is a scrapped level in campaign called Zipline. The level would have likely been on several ziplines. Call of Duty: World at War Shi No Numa ﻿ The zipline first appears in the Zombies map Shi No Numa. To be used, it has to be activated using a Control Panel outside of the Doctor's Quarters. Once activated, it goes to the Doctor's Quarters, where it costs 1500 points to ride up to the Warning Room of the main building. While moving, the zipline can kill zombies and down players. The Zipline offers a quick escape when the zombie horde becomes overwhelming. Players can use it to exit the doctors quarters or the second floor of the main building. Players should be careful if there are more than two on it since players might get pushed off. This is a great escape for anyone who needs it. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign Ziplines are used several times in the campaign. In the level "Operation 40", Woods, Bowman, and Mason use a zipline to get into the courtyards ahead of them, so they can attempt to assassinate Castro. In the level "Executive Order", the Crossbow uses a special grappling hook, and is used to quickly rescue Weaver. Multiplayer It is only included in only one multiplayer map, Kowloon. It has one small zipline and one big zipline, both connected to one building. Each zipline connects to the other team's spawn point and they can only be used from the higher point. The higher point is located in a building in the middle of the map, making it a highly contested area. It should be noted that the player is very vulnerable to enemy fire, so the zipline should only be used when there are no enemies around. Zombies Shi No Numa The zipline returns in Shi No Numa exactly how it was in World at War. Call of the Dead The normal zipline appears in Call of the Dead. One of the ziplines appears at the top of the first ship, where the power switch is. Players can take it from the ship to the coast (spawn area). Zombies can also use it including George A. Romero, so it isn't as useful as its Shi No Numa counterpart. However the fact that it can be used at any time and doesn't cost any points could balance this out. Unlike Kowloon, the player can use their gun while on the zipline, without the ability to reload or aim down the sights. There is also a zipline running from the top of the lighthouse to the ship, but this is initially blocked. To unblock this zipline, one must unblock the path leading from the lighthouse to the ship by buying the boat. With this zipline, if the player just walks toward the zipline instead of jumping, they will not use the zipline, but instead fall all the way to the base of the lighthouse. This will down the player instantly unless he has PhD Flopper, or if he has full health with Juggernog. The zombies will all take the zipline, giving you a few seconds to prepare. The zipline has no prompt on how to use it. Simply jump towards it to use it. Gallery Zipline Kowloon BO.jpg Call of Duty: Ghosts Ziplines appear in the mission "Federation Day". They are used to travel from the initial building to the building Victor Ramos landed in. Gallery Federation Day Readying Zipline buckle CoDG.png|Readying the zipline. Zipline Federation Day CODG.png|Using the zipline. Ghosts on a Zipline Federation Day CODG.png|The Ghosts on the zipline. Federation Day Swinging down to building CoDG.png|The zipline disconnecting for rappelling down the building. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare In "Fission", Gideon and Mitchell use a zipline from a helicopter in the nuclear plant. Enemies also use ziplines in the cave in the missions "Induction", "Crash" and "Armada". Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Zipline returns as a utility in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies map Zetsubou No Shima. It costs 250 Points to use, and only one player can use it at a time. It can be used to travel between lab A and the docks, from either area to the other. It also returns in the remastered versions of Shi No Numa, and has the same function as it had in the previous two versions. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Four ziplines can be found and used in the Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies map Rave in the Redwoods. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Ziplines return in the Zombies map Tag Der Toten. Trivia *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, if a Semtex or tomahawk is thrown at a player going down the zipline, it will often float in the air or come back to the person who threw it. *If the match finishes and the player is on the zipline, they will continue to move down the zipline, and once the zipline has reached the end, they will drop to the ground very slowly. *In Call of the Dead, if one person is in Spectator Mode and watches a player go down the zipline the player's hand does not appear on the gun and the gun appears as if it is floating. This is most noticeable on small weapons, such as the Ray Gun or PM63. *While using a zipline in Call of the Dead with a Dual Wield weapon, only the right one appears on screen, but both can be fired. *The Sickle, when paired with the Ballistic Knife, floats in the air when the player rides down the zipline in Call of the Dead. *In Call of the Dead, it is possible to hold the Death Machine one-handed when going down the zipline. *If a pump-action weapon is fired while riding it, it will pump as normally, just with no hand pumping it. The same happens with the bolt action rifles, the L96A1, and the Scavenger. *If the M72 LAW is fired while on the zipline, the player will still aim down the sights before firing, unlike every other weapon, which are hip fired. *According to the PC files for'' Call of Duty: Black Ops II'', there was originally going to be a zipline in Zombies.http://easycaptu.re/pMUcm.txt References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Utilities